Second Chance
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: Christmas Eve is supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year, but this year is anything but. In an accident during a fight, Raven is killed. With her last breath she confesses to a certain changeling, by doing so she is given another chance to make it right. She has one week to get him to fall in love again, if she does she can return. But there are forces against her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

The day had started out so normal…

It was a cold winter night in Jump City, most of its residents were inside enjoying warm drinks by the fire. Our resident heroes among them.

The main console had been replaced with a fire pit after Cyborg made the system wireless. It was lit and the Titans were enjoying hot cocoa, save Raven who drank some tea.

"It's the night before Christmas," Starfire chirped happily, snuggling into Robin's side, a fleece throw over her legs. "When does the man in red appear?"

"Well you have to be sleeping," Beast Boy said excitedly. "And he'll leave us presents then."

"Ooh I am so excited, I can hardly wait!" Starfire smiled happily. "And we exchange our gifts in the morning as well?"

"Yeah," Robin smiled down at her, glad that it appeared even villains took a break on Christmas.

"Well it's getting late, better turn-" Cyborg was interrupted by the wailing of the crime alarm.

There was a collective sigh throughout the group, as the fire was extinguished.

"Do we know who it is?" Raven asked as Robin picked up a tablet.

"Ravager," he grit his teeth. "This can't be good. Titans go!"

* * *

They found Ravager holding a gun to the temple of a teenage girl.

"P-Please, I'll do what you want," the girl whimpered.

"You've served your purpose," Ravager said, she threw the girl down hard.

Raven teleported the girl away from danger.

"What are you doing? Work for your father?" Robin asked, a tight grip on his staff.

"Actually, I was just told to get you all here," she smirked. She turned her eyes to Raven. "My orders aren't specific, just take her down."

"As if you could," Raven scoffed.

"Don't underestimate me," Ravager said. She lifted her wrist to her mouth. "Now!"

Members of the H.I.V.E. Five appeared and engaged the Titans, leaving Raven to fight Ravager.

"Why me?"

"Don't know, don't really care," Ravager replied, pulling out her blade. Raven blocked every attempt Ravager made to hit her.

Realizing it wasn't working the way she hoped, she turned and glanced toward Raven's biggest weakness. Beast Boy was engaged with Billy Numerous, she smirked.

"Well if this is how it is, I'll just have to-" in the split second it took Raven to realize her plan, the sword was already thrown toward the unsuspecting changeling.

"No," her eyes flew wide, she made a decision then and there, one that would affect the whole team. She teleported in front of Beast Boy, the exact moment the sword hit. With the force of Ravager's throw, the sword pierced right through Raven's chest.

She didn't feel the pain as she fell, nor when she hit the ground hard.

"Retreat!"

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as her friends circled her.

"Raven...why...how did….ARGH!" Beast Boy hit the ground. "You could've moved it."

"I made a split second decision," Raven said softly, the pain finally seeping in. He reached for the sword in her chest, but she took his hand stopping him. "Don't, it won't help."

"You can't do this to us...to me," his face ran with his tears. He held her hand tightly.

"I couldn't let you die for me," she smiled and winced as she took a breath.

"Raven…." Starfire fell on the other side of the half demon. "Don't go, please."

"I have to," for the first time she wasn't afraid to let her emotions show. She looked around at her friends, who'd become her family. "You'll always have me, I promise." She turned to Beast Boy, still holding her hand. He held it against his chest, she could feel his heart beating frantically. "They were after me, you should have left when you had the chance."

"We would never have let them have you," Robin's voice shook in his emotional state. "We have the ambulance on the way, just hold on."

"I love you guys, ok? Don't forget me." Everything was beginning to fade, she smiled. Beast Boy leaned down and pulled her forward.

"No don't go, please," he whimpered, she reached up and wiped his tears.

"I love you," she whispered and with the last of her strength she kissed him. Beast Boy was struck silent as he watched as the light left her eyes and she went limp. He tore the blade out, pulling her into his arms as a eerie scream filled the air as Starfire cried.

* * *

The Titans watched as the casket was lowered into the ground, each held an identical blue rose. The headstone read: Raven, a hero, a sister, a friend.

"I can't believe she's gone," Cyborg said, his voice sounding hollow. "We lost a family member."

Robin's fist tightened around the stem of the rose. "No, she was taken from us."

"Robin please," Starfire spoke up, her voice hoarse from all the crying she'd done in the last week. "She wouldn't want vengeance."

"But she deserves it," Beast Boy whispered, he threw his rose into the grave onto the casket. "Bye Rae." He transformed into a hawk and took off toward the tower.

"He is hurting the most," Starfire whimpered.

"He needs time to adjust, we all do." Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home, everyone else has."

Starfire nodded as they all dropped their roses in the grave. The boys headed to the car. Starfire walked over to the headstone and rested her hand on it. "Farewell my friend."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, she no longer felt pain or the cold of the ground she'd fallen on. She stood up and looked around. "What?" It looked like Azarath before it was destroyed by her father.

She looked down and found herself in a white chiffon gown. "What happened?"

"My dear Raven," a beautiful voice spoke.

She turned and gasped as a lovely woman came up to her. "Lady Azar!" She rushed to bow, but the woman stopped her.

"You need not bow to me," she smiled at Raven. The events leading up to now finally caught up with Raven, she fell to her knees sobbing. "What ails you?"

"If I'm here, I died," she gasped, her chest hurting from the effort it took to try and breathe.

"I know dear," Azar knelt and pulled Raven into her arms. "But you were able to express your love with your last breath."

"I don't understand, why did I die?" Raven looked up at her Lady.

"Because it was meant to happen," Azar replied simply.

"I wish I could be with him, there is so much I didn't get to say," Raven sighed. "I miss them all."

"Do you wish them dead?"

"What? No!" Raven shook her head. "I just wish I could live, to be able to really love."

"Do you wish to make a deal?" Azar smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"A deal? What kind?"

"I can give you another chance, but you have until midnight the 31st of December. You would take on a new life and appearance, you would not be able to speak."

"What's the catch?"

"You must earn that boys love in return, but you cannot tell him who you are. Good luck dear one." Azar planted a kiss to Raven's forehead. "And just so you know, it has been a year."

"Thank you my lady," Raven smiled.

"Welcome back to life, your name will be Luna Roth."

* * *

Starfire stared out the window as the snow once again fell. It has been one year since they lost Raven. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Star?" She turned and glanced at Robin, who looked at her sympathetically.

"This has been the longest, worst year of my life," she whispered, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I am still having trouble adjusting."

"You're not the only one," he pulled her into his arms, realizing he'd finally hit a growth spurt and was now taller than her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Beast Boy hasn't come out of his room at all this week. If we're going to make it through this week, we should be together."

"It's not the same without her," Starfire whimpered. "I bought her a Christmas present."

"Star you can't do this to yourself."

She pulled back, her eyes leaking tears faster than she could wipe. "I'm going to go out and get some fresh air." She gave a sad smile. "I will be ok." She left.

"Raven, I'll never understand why you had to go. Wish you were still here."

* * *

Starfire walked through the silent streets, everyone inside enjoying the warmth. The cold didn't bother the alien princess, since she was immune to it.

She watched the ground as she walked, hoping her tears would slow soon. Just as she looked up she ran into a short girl, both fell over.

"I am sorry!" Starfire said hurriedly trying to help the girl up. When they were standing the girl moved her hands in a strange way. "Wha-" then without thinking she kissed the girl, learning her strange language.

The girl moved her hands again, signing "it's ok."

"What is your name?"

"Luna," the girl signed with a small smile. She had long black hair in a plait down her back, she wore a black hoodie and jeans. "I know you, you're Starfire!"

"Yes, why are you outside at this time?"

"Nowhere else to go," she shrugged.

"Let us get you out of the cold, I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind having you for awhile. At least until you can figure out what to do." Starfire wasn't sure why, but this girl made her heavy heart feel lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

Starfire made it back to the tower with Luna in tow, bringing her into the living room. "Tomorrow is Christmas Day, my friends and I exchange gifts in the morning so I'm not sure how long you can stay, but you will stay for dinner. We will talk to Robin soon."

Luna nodded and looked around. She walked to the kitchen and made herself some tea.

"Excuse me, but how did you know where everything was?" Starfire asked, Luna froze in her motions.

She couldn't think of an answer, but was saved when the doors whooshed open. Both girls turned to see Beast Boy walk in. He had bags beneath his eyes, and wasn't in uniform. He wore instead a dark purple sweater and black jeans.

"Star, why you up so late? Who's your friend?" He looked between the girls, and noticed the new girl was making tea.

"Her name is Luna, she will be staying here until she can make her own way," Starfire said, though she wasn't quite ready to give up how Luna knew where everything was. "How are you?"

Beast Boy sighed heavily. "I wish you would all stop asking me that."

"I'm sorry, but it's the anniversary-"

"I know what today is!" He snapped, then drew in a breath. "Sorry."

Luna signed to Starfire. " _What is today?"_

"The anniversary of the day we lost our friend," Starfire replied softly, glancing at Beast Boy afraid he'd yell again. "Why don't you finish that, then come with me to my room." Luna nodded in reply, finishing making her cup.

Luna kept glancing over at Beast Boy, he pulled something from the cupboard. It looked like a present. " _Who's that for?"_

"Beast Boy, she wishes to know who that's for?"

"No one," he shook his head, before placing it under the tree.

"I see," Starfire noted sadly. "Come Luna, I wish to get my mind off of what today represents." The girls left the room, Luna watching Beast Boy over her shoulder as he slumped on the couch. "He does not sleep much anymore."

They entered Starfire's room, and sat on the bed.

"Please I wish to know something," Luna's muscles slumped as she waited for the inevitable. "How did you…" Luna looked up, her blue eyes meeting Starfire's green. Starfire inhaled sharply as the familiar blue eyes stared back at her. "Raven...but how?"

" _When I died I met my Lady Azar, she offered me a deal. I have until midnight on the 31st to win Beast Boy, and I get to come back."_

Starfire's eyes watered, she pulled Luna into a tight hug. She pulled back. "I cannot believe this. I am so happy...Beast Boy will be so hap-"

Luna shook her head frantically. " _You can't tell him! He has to fall for me on his own."_

"Oh I see," she nodded. "How do you intend to-" Luna shrugged, her face falling. "Well you have been introduced, do you know how to flirt?"

Luna face palmed, shaking her head. " _I've never been able to show emotions before. I've never flirted in my life!"_

"Well Robin and I have been together for a while now, I can help." Starfire smiled. "We have the rest of the night to practice."

* * *

The sun came up and the girls yawned, neither having been able to sleep.

"Let's go to breakfast," Luna nodded and followed the alien out to the kitchenette.

"Morning Star...who's your friend?" Both girls looked up to see Cyborg and Robin eating breakfast. Luna looked around and realized that Beast Boy was gone.

She signed to Starfire. " _It's ok to tell them."_

"It is friend Raven, but she is now known as Luna." Starfire said quietly, a small smile on her face. "Friend Beast Boy cannot know, but we need to let them bond and fall in love, by the new year."

"That's a lot to take in," Cyborg said shaking his head. "But ok, weirder things have happened." Luna smiled at him. "Now that I'll have to get used to." He wrapped the small girl in a hug. "Good to have you back."

"The new year, that's not a lot of time." Robin said as she was then passed into his embrace. She shrugged embarrassed. When she was free she was blushing.

" _Did you all miss me that much?"_

"Of course we did," Starfire said with a large smile. "Now let us commence with the gift opening. I'll be right back."

She returned moments later with an armful of gifts.

"These are yours from last year," she handed the stack to Luna. Luna in turn shook her head.

" _I can't, I'm not technically myself."_ She signed. Starfire looked crestfallen, but nodded.

"I suppose you may open them when you are truly back." Starfire moved them into a small cupboard near the kitchen. "Seeing as our friend would get suspicious and it would ruin everything."

"Come on now, let's open presents." Cyborg placated, gesturing to the large tree near the couch.

"But friend Beast Boy-"

"I'm here," he said softly from the door. He made his way silently to the couch. The other Titans and Luna followed him, Luna stayed toward the end farthest from them and let the others have their moment. She wished desperately to join them, but sufficed to stay at the sideline, watching their happy reactions. She watched Beast Boy as he pretended to be excited about his gifts, but she could see the pain plastered all over his face.

"Friend Luna, I am sorry had we known you were coming we would have-"

" _Don't sweat it,"_ Luna signed with a small smile. She glanced at the tree and saw a small gift still under the tree. " _What's that?"_

"She wishes to know what the last present is," Starfire explained to the others.

"It was supposed to be my present to Raven last year," Beast Boy replied solemnly. "Now she'll never get to open it." Luna watched him sadly as he walked away from them all. Starfire stared at her meaningfully.

"Go after him," she muttered so the changeling couldn't hear.

" _What do you expect me to do, he doesn't understand ASL."_ Luna signed irritated. Starfire jumped up and searched the small kitchenette. The noise from her search stopped Beast Boy in his tracks, he watched her strangely, as did the others.

"Star what are you-"

"Aha!" She shouted triumphantly, brandishing a pen and pad. "Beast Boy, Luna would like a tour." She handed the utensils to Luna, who stared at her in shock.

"Why don't you-"

"I cannot, Robin promised to take me out," she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the front doors. She shot Cyborg a deadly look.

"Well my baby needs a tune up, check you later."

"Subtle guys," Beast Boy sighed, he glanced at Luna. It was actually difficult to look at her considering her eyes reminded him of Raven's and that sent a pang through his heart. "Well come on I guess."

Luna followed him around the tower, even though she knew where everything was, she pretended it was her first time. She put on an awestruck look at everything that he showed her.

"So you've already seen Star's room," he said motioning toward the aliens room. "But these are the bedrooms. You're welcome to look at any of them, except that last one on the right. No one goes in there anymore."

 _ **Was it your lost friend's?**_ She wrote for him.

His gaze turned hard at the mention of Raven. "Yes, so don't go in there. All right, I think that's everything. If you'll excuse me." He disappeared into his room abruptly.

Luna sighed heavily, wondering why none of them had gone into her room in the last year. She glanced at his door, and hoped he wouldn't come out any time soon. She pressed the button to open her door, it was as clean as she'd left it the morning before she died.

She walked over to the bookshelves and ran her fingers along the familiar spines. She smiled as she found a very worn spine, she pulled it from the shelf. It was a scrapbook Starfire had insisted on helping her make. She'd been very against the whole idea, but secretly had loved doing this with her best friend.

She opened the black leather cover, to the first page which was a group picture of the Titans. The picture itself had been taken at the park, Cyborg was giving Beast Boy bunny ears, the changeling himself had a huge smile on his face with an arm around the shy looking empath, who covered it with a forced annoyed look. Next to her was Robin who had a shocked look on his face, which was red as Starfire kissed his cheek. She ran her finger over the picture, a single tear falling onto it's surface.

"I told you not to come in here!" His angry voice caused her to jump violently. She turned and glared fiercely at him.

 _ **It's not a crime to be curious!**_

"Maybe not, but I told you-"

 _ **She might be gone, but you can't keep people out of here! Maybe they want to know about her and remember her!**_

Those words struck him silent, he stared at her. He realized then, he was the reason the others no longer came in here. "It's been a year, but it still feels like yesterday...I didn't even get to…"

"Luna, Beast Boy...where are-" They turned to see Starfire was in the doorway looking surprised. "I didn't know…"

" _We were just finishing,"_ Luna signed to Starfire, giving Beast Boy a meaningful look. She scribbled down a note and shoved it at him, before following the alien out of the bedroom.

 _ **Grief is fine, just don't let it consume you. Maybe it's time to move forward.**_

Beast Boy stared ashamed after the two girls. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with Luna, but whenever it came to Raven his emotions ran high.


End file.
